White Liar
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Old.
1. Cheater Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

**I figured something out. I can't write one-shots, because this was supposed to be a one-shot, but ideas came to my mind. I don't own anything but the plot.**

_Hey, white liar, _

_The truth comes out a little at a time._

_And it spreads, just like a fire._

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine._

I pushed past the crowd surrounding the three people I try to call my friends. The heat of millions, well actually around ninety, bodies pushed against me as I snaked past another man, and then a fan girl.

I didn't even know why I was doing this. It's exactly what he deserved.

"You b-" the girl was cut off by the crowd 'ooo'ing in amusement. I rolled my eyes and pushed past another pig with a camera.

"It's no big deal," the voice. I remembered why I was even bothering to help. _His_ voice was heard through the crowd.

"No big deal? Are you crazy?!" I burst into the center of the crowd and the girl looked at me strangely. "Do I know you?"

"Uh," I looked at Chad and fixed the hem of my shirt, "Sonny Monroe." I held out my hand and smiled, slightly out of breath.

She looked at Chad in disgust and then back to me. Oh boy.

"The Random?" she looked me up and down with her nose scrunched up. I nodded slowly.

I bet you all are extremely confused.

_**~:*One week before*:~**_

"Chad!" I pushed past his crew and found his dressing room door. My fist connected harshly with his door. "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Still no response. I waited in silence for what felt like hours. I glimpsed at my watch and sighed. Twisting the handle, I realized the door was unlocked.

"Chad?" I walked in further and looked around the dressing room fit for a king. No special decorations or mirrors cluttered the room, just a couch, TV, coffee table, dresser, and other things you would expect in a normal persons room.

"Sonny?" I whirled around to see a confused Chad and an upset blonde.

"Yup, in the flesh." I smiled, "you gonna introduce us or should I just go?" I put my hand on my hip and held the other out to the girl.

She took it hesitantly and forced a smile, "Jessica Connor."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allison, but you can call me Sonny." I dropped my hands next to my body and looked around the room. "Well, I guess I should go." I started walking towards the door.

"Why'd you come here?" Chad cocked his head and looked me over quizzically.

"I forgot." I retorted quickly and turned to him.

"Really Sonny, really?" he smirked.

"Absolutely," I smirked when I suddenly remembered, "Chad, I need to talk to you."He rolled his eyes and followed me out to the hall.

"What Monroe?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Why?" I asked without hesitation.

"Why what?" he looked slightly confused, but I knew him all too well.

"At that restaurant, you cheated on that girl!" I whisper-yelled.

"What are you talking about?" this time I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Don't' you dare lie to me! My cousin saw you with that red head!"

"Look, I just walked some girl to her car. Big whoop!" he rolled his eyes in a bored manner and acted cocky… but only acted. In all honesty, he was scared, because I knew something.

"No, you didn't. You may be able to lie to her and to my friends and the whole world, but not Sonny Monroe!" I stated my name loud enough to be heard throughout the studio. "Besides, the correct term for you would be: big _whip_. As in those girls are going to tear you to pieces!"

"Sh!" he clamped his hand over my mouth "It wasn't anything major and I didn't plan it, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes and bit his hand. He quickly retracted and held in a shout, "You better be careful what you say, 'cause I'd hate to be you _when_ they find out."

"You say that like you plan on telling on me, like a two year old." He smirked, but his eyes were desperate.

"Maybe I am a two year old!" I retorted stupidly, "Wait, that didn't come out- never mind." I took a deep breath.

"So you are gonna tell." He looked at the floor.

I pursed my lips and thought it through, "No." he looked up expectantly, "I'm going to let the guilt eat away at you and your filthy conscience." I hissed.

"Please, Chad Dylan Cooper does not have a guilty conscience," he sneered cockily.

I felt the anger boil inside of me, "You wanna bet?"

He looked down at me with the same cocky smirk and rolled his eyes, "I don't feel guilty now, and I'm not going to later." That was the last straw.

I pulled my hand up and was about to slap him so hard, but I couldn't. He flinched awaiting the contact, but nothing came. I balled my hand into a fist, shut my eyes, and took a deep breath. My hand lowered to my side.

"You're not even worth it," I kept my eyes shut and turned on my heel. "Not even close."

I walked away shaking my head. Boy is Chad in for major problems.

**This is short because I want to see what you think of it and don't worry, this is definitely CHANNY! Okay, R&R, tell me what to do! **


	2. How do you live like this?

**Wow… I guess that's an okay outcome. Whatever, as long as I have faithful followers! :)**

_And I don't know why white liar._

Why would he cheat on a girl instead of just breaking up with her in the first place? And who doesn't have guilt? I know I experience plenty of guilt. I'm always feeling guilty!

I feel guilty for not just telling the girl, which may be the same reasoning as Chad, I feel guilty for throwing things at him when he stole the prop house. I even feel guilty for… loving… him. None of you heard that from me, right?

I don't understand Chad's thinking process. If it's to hurt a girl so she only thinks about him: common case with abandoned or hurt people. If it's to hurt her before she hurts him: he's experienced heart break… doubt it. If it's filling that empty void:… well, with Chad, you never know. He could be in love with someone else, or he simply doesn't know how to love and thinks that random flings are the solution to his problems. Maybe it's both.

I plan to teach him a lesson, eventually; Chad will need and have to earn my help. Telling the truth would be a start. He can't lie to me all of the time, we all know that, but it's easy for others to stop, flat line right at his charade; his evil little plot to become the invincible, unbreakable, undeniably perfect guy in the world. It's working pretty well.

I occasionally think he can be the most perfect human being ever, because I know when he's sincere, but then he goes off being that fake jerk and everyone still loves him! How? I don't know.

I plan to learn everything that goes off in that brain of his. What exactly is his Achilles heel; what's his real weakness. Why does he lie to everyone?

What if I know the girl that has caused him enough pain and suffering to make him… be dishonest… to his girlfriend…s? I'll be able to reason with her rationally.

What if I don't? I'll introduce myself calmly, then go psycho on the poor girl.

I just never expected anyone so close to me to be the cause. I wasn't even sure if I was on the right track of any empty void or hurt without the girl's knowledge.

So I trudge back to my set and stared at myself in my vanity mirror. Dull eyes, dull smile, dull everything. I was nothing special; just a girl living out her dream. Right now, I was bored; the cause to my dullness.

"What am I doing here?" I immediately brightened at the thought of having something to do. "To the vents." I smiled enthusiastically and ran over to the small entrance.

Taking a deep breath, I placed the ladder from against the wall, in front of the area. After the first few steps I pushed the thin metal open and pulled myself up.

Note to self: Very tiny area. Bring brown bag for breathing regularly.

I army crawled down to the area I thought led to _Mackenzie Falls_. After pausing to breathe, I slid a sheet of metal just a crack and peered inside. Nico and Grady were straightening out their dolls- excuse me, action figures. I wouldn't want them to be mad at me for taking the name of action figures in vain.

"Next room." I whisper sliding the sheet metal closed. I noisily began moving through the cramped vents once more. "Sh!" Great, I just shushed metal. You're losing it Sonny.

I proceeded down the path, taking many turns and peering into many rooms. In the gladiator room they were playing video games, doing homework, and playing computer games such as 'Dungeons and Dragons'. Weird.

The girls from Meal or No Meal were gossiping and the gals from Hoosier Girl were chatting animatedly about Chad. Who else would they talk about?

I rolled my eyes and proceeded until I found the set of Mack Falls. Portlyn was staring at her script dumbly and smacked her thigh, "That's what I forgot!"

She tossed the script as stage hands raced to catch it; she would most likely have their heads if they dropped it. I watched the scene, almost mesmerized by the drama that unfolded. Why couldn't Mackenzie see that he belonged with Chloe- wait, what am I thinking?! Moving on.

Okay, nope… nope…. And nope, again. Where's his dressing room?!

I continued to crawl, my limbs beginning to cramp and sweat dripping down my face. How does Zora live in here? I blew my bangs out of my eyes and kept moving. I began to smell a familiar, quite amazing scent fill the cramped area. Chad was definitely nearby… not that I know what he smells like or anything… nope.

I finally found the strongest point and pushed the metal out of my way. There he stood looking at his reflection, fixing his hair. He was talking, either debating something or encouraging, I was unsure. Looks like I have to get closer. I leaned my dainty figure out ever so lightly, still gripping the small ridge of the vent entrance.

I didn't get much but bits and pieces, "She… no… Jessica's… Sonny, so I should… but it would… Random win." Jessica? Was that the girl I met earlier? Think Sonny, think!

Nothing.

Maybe I could get a little closer…

**Short chapter, short amount of reviews. That's how it goes. I won't keep you from more for those who do review but I will make you wait longer. Plus, I really just wanted to build suspense and didn't realize how short this was :)**


	3. Sketchy chitchat

**Wow, I really have been updating all of my stories like crazy and now my head hurts, haha. Here's the new chapter.**

_You better be careful what you do,_

_I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes,_

_If they ever found you out._

Okay, so I'm stuck in the vents. My jeans got caught on the ridge of the vent. "No, no, no." I whispered to myself, tugging on the jean fabric. I leaned forward even more trying to catch more of what he was saying.

"She… so… and Jessica… Sonny's right… but…" I looked back at my jeans and tugged harder on the fabric.

I gripped the belt loop and pulled the pants in a backward motion. The jeans released and so did the rest of my balance, my pants apparently being the only thing holding me up.

"Whoa!" I put my hands out in front of me and twisted to face up as I felt the wind rush past me. My back connected with the floor with a loud thud. "Ow." I moaned, putting a hand to the back of my head.

"Sonny?" I opened my eyes to see Chad right above me. I smiled weakly and waved.

"Hey Chad," he looked down at me with a straight face.

"What are- are you okay?" he seemed genuinely concerned and offered me a hand that I gladly took.

"I feel… old." I joked putting a hand on my back. My back ached and it hurt to walk.

"You need ice? Or a masseuse?" he smiled and helped me over to the couch. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine… But I'll be even better if I can talk to you seriously for a second, no fighting?" he sat next to me and looked down at the coffee table.

"Sorry, can't, got rehearsals." He smirked and stood up to leave, "Do you want me to call someone for that fall you took?" he looked completely sincere.

"Uh, no," I shook my head, "I just need to go back to my dressing room." I pursed my lips as he left the room without another word. So much for listening in and teaching him a lesson. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I left his room and made my way out to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set where Portlyn was rehearsing with Chad. Portlyn was staring deeply into those big, blue, fake eyes. Not that his eyes are fake, but… you know what I mean.

"Mackenzie, you can't believe I went out with Devon!" Portlyn whined.

"I'm sorry Portlyn, but you cheated on me," _how ironic. _I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "I was true to you Je- Portlyn." He quickly recovered.

_Oh-ho-ho, someone's feeling guilty._ I smirked and walked forward to a director's chair and sat down. This would get interesting.

"Uh," she glanced at the director and back at Chad, "yeah, I know! It's just so hard to go out with a guy like you. You're perfect!"

"So, why would you want to lose me?" he backed away from her pulling his hands out of hers gently.

"I don't, but you're just so intimidating," wow, I'm surprised Portlyn knows how to say that word, "to date you is like dating a Greek god." _Wow, she exaggerated. This is all going straight to his head._

"Chad's such a hypocrite," I muttered not quiet enough. The director and cast looked over at me surprised, "Was that too loud?"

"Sonny?" Chad looked at me in disbelief, "What a-are you doing here? I thought you were going back to your dressing room."

"Oh, I was, but all the drama just drew me in," I stood up with fake enthusiasm. "Wow, Cooper, that's a great line for you." I winked walking over to him. As much as I didn't want to put the wrong idea in anyone's head, I couldn't risk being heard. I grabbed his jacket and leaned closer, putting my face near his. "You better be careful with what comes from your mouth… something's gonna slip out."

"Well, Munroe, I think I can handle myself," he whispered back with a smirk on his face, but I could tell it was all fake.

"I doubt it," I pushed him away and spun on my heel to leave the room. As soon as I was out of view I leaned against the wall. I was stupid for thinking I could be that close to him and not feel anything.

"Sonny!" I looked up to Tawni and smiled quickly covering my amazement, "Come on, we have to rehearse! I was looking for you everywhere." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall to the set of _So Random!_ "Where have you been?"

"I was just talking with Chad about… stuff." I mumbled as we entered the set of the Check it out Girls. Grady was standing next to Nico getting his hair slicked back while Nico was putting on his black wig.

"I hate this thing, it's so itchy," he complained and straightened his leather vest.

"Tell me about it, last time I wore this costume I got gel in my eye," Grady whined as the girl pulled his hair back with the gel.

"How?" Nico looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I dunno." Grady concluded looking at his friend.

"Sonny! There you are! Come on, get in your costume. We film in twenty." Marshal walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed an apple fritter. "Hey, put those baskets back where they belong!" he ordered a stage hand.

I looked over at the live audience who was waiting to watch the show. Girls giggled and squealed about Nico and Grady. I smiled and grabbed my costume shirt, pulling it over my tank top. "Sonny!" I looked over at the crowd in the stands and waved with a smile.

A stage hand pulled my hat onto my head and applied some blush to my cheeks. "Okay, we need you in your spot in about five minutes." I nodded as the guy walked away, talking into his headset.

"Sonny!" I looked over at the crowd once more and walked over willingly enough. One girl asked for a picture and another for a signature. I took my time talking to as many people as I could without being rude. As I was taking a picture with one girl I noticed Chad come onto the set. Great.

Tawni walked up to him with a big, fake smile. She waved at the crowd before turning to him, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Where's Munroe?" she just glared at him. He shook his head and pushed past her towards me.

"Uh oh, looks like I'm in trouble." I joked with the girl next to me. As soon as she looked up she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Oh my God! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" she stood up and pointed to him so all the other kids could look over at him and let out a scream.

He waved and flashed quick smiles while grabbing my arm and pulling me to the sidelines. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I think you're the one with the issue!" I snapped back.

"Oh, don't start with me. You fell, literally, into my dressing room, you embarrassed me in front of my cast, and now you have the nerve to ask what's wrong with me?" he glared. I noticed kids starting to stare.

"Well, you're the one with the serious problem," I whispered, "cheating is not okay."

"Oh, yeah, I know that now. Gee, thanks for the lesson well-learned." He barked sarcastically. "Sonny, it was one time, okay? It's none of your business."

"It's never just one time Chad! It may start that way, but soon you'll be cheating on _all_ of your girlfriends." I snapped in a quiet tone.

"Well, I know there's one I wouldn't cheat on," he replied but quickly shook his head. Ah, so it is about a girl he's in love with! How some-what sweet!

"Sonny!" Marshal walked over nervously glancing at the crowd. "We're starting now, so please get to your spot." He smiled once more at the crowd before gently pushing me away from Chad.

"Fine!" I loved these fights.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"I'll discuss this with you later!"

"Yes, you will!" he snapped and quickly left the set in a huff. I shook off the discussion and turned to my friend on set.

"Wow. That was something else," Tawni smiled, "what was that even about?"

"I want to tell you… but I can't" I looked down. I hated keeping secrets from Tawni, but I had no choice, she would kill him.

"We're discussing this after the show." She bounced off to her spot behind the counter and talked to Nico who was fiddling with the items in his basket. I walked over to the pair and grabbed my fake cell phone to start the show.

"Okay, everybody! Places! Action!" Marshal sat down in his director chair and watched the scene before him.

"Check it out, I got a new car! Check it out!" Tawni flipped open her phone and showed me a picture of her car.

"Check it out, me too!" I flashed a blank screen.

"Check it out dance?" she was beaming.

"Check it out dance." I confirmed with a nod.

_They're the best of friends, with the worst of 'tudes._

_They're the check it out girls and they check it out for you!_

_Check it out!_

I smiled brightly, completely forgetting about Chad and his dating problems. Nico walked up to the counter and dropped a basket in front of us, "Okay, I'm here again. Can you, like, just check out my items?"

I nodded, "Sure. Check out his bread."

"Check it out, he has too many items!" Tawni grabbed at the packet of bread. She began counting out the loaves until she reached the limit, throwing the extras over her shoulder.

"Uh, really?" Nico growled.

"Check out his attitude." I looked at Tawni with my nose scrunched up.

"His attitude? Check it out; he's dressed the same as last time." Tawni flipped her hair and smiled at Nico. He looked at us offended and then left in a huff.

I began throwing the bread back into the basket and moved it out of the way, "Hey, can you check me out?" Grady asked.

"Hey, check it out! It's that cute robber!" I smiled at Tawni.

"Check it out, he's a bad guy." Tawni put a hand on her hip and smacked her gum. I looked over at her and scrunched my nose.

"Check it out, you're right!" I high fived her.

"Check it out, duh." Sh smiled and stared at Grady.

"Why does this happen every time?" he growled and walked away with his hands encased in his jacket.

"Check it out dance?" she looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Check it out dance!" Tawni squealed excitedly.

As soon as the theme music came on, I looked out into the audience to lock eyes with Chad. My mind became clouded with thoughts of all the secrets I'm keeping and his 'non-guilty' conscience. I looked over at Tawni nervously and tried to follow her steps.

I was totally messing up the dance and Tawni noticed. The audience began to laugh harder, obviously thinking it was supposed to happen this way, which was fine by me. I tossed a quick smile and tossed my arms nervously ending in the finishing pose. The audience erupted with applause as the curtains closed.

"What happened?" Tawni snapped, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, I just- my mind went blank. That stupid Chad-" she cut me off.

"Wait, you're saying Chad ruined that sketch by standing in the audience?" she glared at me and put her hands on her hips. "Why was he even in the audience?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I don't know, maybe because I said I'd talk to him after and I can't tell you how he messed it up, he just did." I looked down and shook my head.

"Fine, go talk to him and then you're talking to me." She pushed me out of the curtain, "Oh wait!" she stuck her hand and grabbed my arm to pull me back in, "we have to say goodbye."

I rolled my eyes as the curtain lifted once more. As soon as it lifted, I realized that the show wasn't over. We still had more sketches and Tawni and I weren't in the next sketch. Time to improvise.

"Sonny! Tawni!" Marshal whispered. I waved him off and smiled at the audience.

"Hey, girl… where are we?" I looked at Tawni and the new background.

"Uh, I don't know, but check out those guys coming down the stairs." She pointed over to the staircase of the basement setting as we moved to the sidelines to watch.

"But mommy! I wanna go to Freddie's!" Grady whined in a child voice. He wore some feet pajamas.

"No buts, you can't go! You're too young to spend the night!" Nico came down in an old fashioned dress and a curly haired wig. A purple hat sat on the top of his head.

"But mommy! I'm five years old; my life is practically over!" Grady whined again. He looked up and noticed me and Tawni standing on the set watching them. "Uh, mommy… who are they?"

"Who's what-" Nico looked up and quickly let out a girly scream, "Who are you? Imma call da cops!" he started to sound like Madea.

"Uh, like, no wait! I'm the Check it out Tooth fairy!" Tawni smiled and waved her hand into a bow. I mimicked her actions nervously. "This is my… molar gal!"

"Uh, yeah!" I smiled and waved wildly. Nico looked at Grady and shrugged.

"Okay, well… I don't believe in the tooth fairy." Nico shook his head and stared at Tawni waiting for her to react.

"Mama! Watch your mouth!" Grady scolded loudly. This wasn't going as bad as I thought; we had the audience laughing.

I giggled, "We have come here to… uh, perform magical surgery!" I smiled, "SO, open up!" I walked over to Grady and pulled his jaw down.

"Check out his molars!" Tawni screeched.

"His molars? Check out his bicuspids!" I grabbed an umbrella and pretended to tap his tooth. "They're so sparkly!"

"Like diamonds?" Tawni bounced and I nodded.

"Definite diamonds! Check it out Tooth dance?" I smiled and looked back at Tawni, mouthing to follow my lead. She nodded and looked back at the audience.

"Check it out Tooth dance!" she bounced up next to me, bobbing her head to the new music mix. A techno mix; party bee?

_The buzz in town,_

_Is going all around,_

_So come with me,_

_Cause I'm the party bee._

Oh lord. I looked at Tawni hopelessly and began dancing to the music. She followed lamely and the audience erupted with laughter. I smiled and acted like this was exactly how it went.

As soon as the curtain closed I stopped dancing and flashed a smile to Tawni who was glaring at me.

**Short and sweet and I really only liked the beginning. It's fine I guess, but tell me what **_**you**_** think! So, review!**


	4. Tell it all

**I probably won't be able to update for a while. I want to finish my oldest stories first so that I can focus on newer stories.**

_You'd better be careful what you say,_

_It never really added up anyway._

_I got friends in this town._

I growled as my blonde friend threw a finger over to Chad's direction. Knowing she would continue insisting me, I quickly made my way over to the distracting boy in a huff.

"Hey Jess," I scurried closer and closer to him as he flirted with his girlfriend. I could almost make out what the poor girl was saying on the other end.

"Chad, where were you two weeks ago? Why'd you cancel?" oh, sounds like someone's suspicious. This is a good thing; a very good thing. "You didn't…" she paused. "You got me a car for my birthday, didn't you?!" he seemed to let out a breath and smiled slyly. Lord, this girl is S T U P I D!

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did," he turned to face me as if he sensed my presence, and he grinned cockily. He winked. I shook my head in disgust with my nose scrunched up. "And guess what? It's a charger." My jaw dropped. How did he expect to get a charger on such short notice?

"What!? Nuh-uh! You're so lying… right? Oh my gosh!" she screeched. He rudely pulled it away from his ear and ended the call, his eyes never leaving mine. I wished I could just wipe that smirk of his smug face. "How's it going Munroe?"

"Just peachy," I responded with gritted teeth. "What," I crossed my arms across my chest, "What is with you? Why can't you just tell her the truth?"

"Because that would be like," he rolled his eyes, stating the obvious, "giving in. Or worse; losing." He chuckled and pushed past me. I turned and grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not done talking about this," I stepped in front of him and dropped my hand of his shoulder. He stared down at me smugly and stepped around me.

"Oh, I think we are," he left the set. I groaned causing the audience to stare at me bewildered. I smiled nervously and scurried back to Tawni. She flashed a smile to the audience and roughly pulled me off the set to our dressing room.

She rudely pushed passed stage hands and Josh, the mail man, which I had to constantly apologize for. As soon as she had shut the dressing room door, she pushed me down on the lounge chair and crossed her arms. "Okay, what is going on?" I looked up at her with a pathetic smile on my face.

"Okay," I sighed, "Where to begin?"

"I don't know; why don't you just tell me what it's all about first?" She asked sarcastically. I pursed my lips and thought over how to tell her about Chad. I decided to just tell her straight out.

"Chad cheated on his girlfriend." That was clearly not my smartest move. Even though I was smiling, Tawni was glaring at me. "What?"

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," she snarled.

"What are you talking about?" I stood up and returned her glare with a confused expression. She just shook her head in utter disgust and quickly left the room. I hurried after her, only a few paces behind, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Marshal and then Chad." She declared and picked up her pace, "Marshal!"

I stopped walking to watch her turn into his office. I shrugged and turned around to feel my heart skip a beat. I put a hand up to my heart, "Chad? What are you doing at _So Random!_?" He shrugged.

"I'm just watching your little fight with Blondie," he smiled down at me and pulled out his cell phone. "What's going on?"

"Uh," It would probably be best to not tell him, "Just a sketch we disagree on," I playfully swatted his arm. He glanced down at it and then back at me.

"Yeah right," he stuck his hands in his pockets, "What really happened?"

Oh boy.

**I'm sorry it's short, but it's late and I felt I should leave it off there until my next update. Review please.**


	5. Tempting

**Yay! Another chapter! It'll probably be my last for like a week, which probably doesn't shock you. I'm sorry for not updating but I'm swamped with stories. Lucky for you, I deleted some of the other ones I was working on (but not lucky if you were reading those) and can now update a little bit faster! Anyways, here's the next chapter! And one of you actually guessed what was going on! Good job. LOL.**

_**Previously: "Chad? What are you doing at **_**So Random!**_**?" he shrugged.**_

"_**I'm just watching your little fight with Blondie," he smiled down at me and pulled out his cell phone. "What's going on?"**_

"_**Uh," it would probably be best to not tell him, "Just a sketch we disagree on," I playfully swatted his arm. He glanced down at it and then back at me.**_

"_**Yeah right," he stuck his hands in his pockets, "What really happened?"**_

_**Oh boy.**_

~!~*~!~

_Hey White Liar,  
The truth comes out a little at a time.  
And it spreads just like a fire,  
Slips off of your tongue like turpentine.  
And I don't know why, White Liar._

"Well, Chad," I sucked my teeth and dropped a friendly hand on his shoulder, "I'm not sure you can handle the truth." I smiled childishly and pat down three times on his shoulder. I noticed his glare that he tried to hide, and I knew he was suspicious, but I was not just going to go shoot off my mouth anymore.

I was about to take a step away from him when a voice made my shoulders slump, "Sonny! Come here!" I glared at Tawni and watched Marshal step out with his arms crossed in disappointment. "Marshal needs to talk to you about… _him_." She hissed, her voice growing rough and demonic as she looked Chad over once.

"What about…_ him_?" I mimicked her, trying to lighten the situation. Of course, I was the only one to laugh in the awkward silence. Everyone stared at me as I slowly stopped and cleared my throat, "Coming Marshal." My voice cracked.

He twirled back into his office as I followed. Tawni snootily followed behind me and pushed the door closed, "Sonny, Tawni told me something… new. Do- do you know what she's talking about."

"Well, Marshal, I'm not sure anyone knows what she's talking about; am I right?" I chuckled halfheartedly and held out a hand for a high-five. Today wasn't getting any better than before. I realized that I wasn't getting out of this and dropped my hand, taking on an apologetic edge, "Look, Marshal, I don't know what she's told you. I'm not even sure if she told you the truth-"

"You cheated with Chad?" well that was straight forward enough.

"What?!" I sprung up from my chair, "I did not! How can you say that?"

He gestured to Tawni discreetly, "She said you told her."

"No, I told her that Chad cheated on his girlfriend, but I never said with whom…" I realized my slip up and felt my face flushing red and hot, "Oops." Marshal just stared at me suspiciously.

"Sonny, how do you know this?" I looked around the room, opening and closing my mouth a few times.

"Well, Pft, how do you… not… know it?" I watched his reaction change from a doubtful look to an upset stare.

"Sonny, this is very serious business," he marked, "I need to know how you know or I have no choice but to suspend you until further notice." His stern look clearly read that he wasn't joking around. He would suspend me over Chad's stupidity.

"Look, Marshal, I can't tell you how I know. You just have to trust me. I'm going to fix it."  
I promised and prayed he would listen to my oath. He gazed at me regrettably, then looked down at his desk and sighed.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. But I can't just leave business in the hands of you kids. You're off the show." I nodded slowly and realized Tawni was still hiding in the corner, not as confident as before. Her jaw had dropped and she threw her hands to her sides snobbishly.

"This is so frustrating!" she shrieked, "Sonny, just tell him already!"

"I can't, Tawni." I whispered and stepped out of his office with her on my tail, "I promised myself that I'd fix it," I said with confidence, "and that's what I'm going to do. Are you with me?" she stared at me for countless seconds, motioning to his office in disbelief. She finally relented.

"Well, I'll secretly be with you, just as long as I'm not seen 'helping' you." She mumbled. I gave a small, weak smile and looked at the floor as we made our way down to our dressing room. As soon as I turned the corner, I, of course, bumped in to some innocent bystander.

"Sorry," I held out an apologetic hand until I saw their face, "Chad, what are you still doing here?" I whisper-yelled. He looked at me cockily.

"Heard you got the boot. They finally realized how un-funny you are?" I glared at him. "Yeah, turns out not everyone can win." I watched him start to walk away as Tawni pounded her fist in his direction as if she were punching him.

"Sonny, why don't you just publicly bust him. Like, in front of the paparazzi?" As tempting as that was, I knew it wouldn't make me feel any better about myself.

"Nah, that'll just cause me more problems than I already have." We continued to stalk down the hall, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized how tempting the option really was.

**I'm sorry it's short, but it's Spring Break for me and I'm leaving soon. Please forgive me! And I realize it was bad, but I was rushed!**


	6. Adopting

**I hate myself. I can't believe I'm doing this. It's the first time I'm giving up a story. Sorry guys. But I have a proposal.**

**The first person to PM/review this, and if I think they'll do this story justice, I will allow them to adopt my story. It will always be originally mine but I'm giving a person writing freedom to take over and do whatever they wish. It really sucks, but I have lost my muse for the story and I've been distracted by my newer stories. Sorry again.**

**Okay, review if you want it.**


End file.
